Master Plan
by AllieBe
Summary: Many things would describe the great Harry Potter, but love was not one of them. H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just twist the characters as I please.**

Master Plan

Many things would describe the great Harry Potter, but love was not one of them.

Most of the time the emerald-eyed boy found himself helplessly numb in the area of dating. How the hell did all that work? He didn't know, but he was sick of being the only geek who was dumb enough to not be able to get a girlfriend. He was the boy who lived for Merlin's sake! Even Ron had his own girl!

"Harry! Wake up! You're going to make that blow!" a quick hand flew towards the back of the boy's head, harshly smacking him. He reacted and got himself off his lame attempts at gaining courage to ask a girl out, and instead turned his attention towards his already boiling potion.

"Bloody hell, Harry. That even hurt me," said the boy sitting next to him, slowly rubbing his own head as if the smack was actually given to him and not Harry.

"It didn't hurt, Ron. She's right anyway"

"Whatever you say, mate. Just let me tell you something" he said as he approached Harry's ear "I've been mistreated too" whispered Ron, deeply wishing for Hermione to not have heard.

Hermione turned her head towards the pair slightly, eyeing Ron with a disdainful look on her face. Ron turned his back on her, deciding to ignore the fact that he had in fact seen Hermione cursed and threaten him with her dangerous eyesight. Harry rolled his eyes, then proceed to keep his focus on his potion-or what was left of it-heaven knew he did not want to spend his free-period in company of Snape.

Several minutes went by in the cold potions classroom, where students struggled to keep their potions from evaporating into the air and having Snape punishing them into spending their free-periods with him re-doing the potion until it turned out right. Of course everyone worried, except one certain witch with frizzy brown hair. The air of confidence she irradiated was enough to let anyone within a mile of distance know she made no mistakes. She knew the potion's ingredients by heart and knew just as well how to make it. She was not called the brightest witch her age for nothing.

"Granger, your potion's as pathetic as your face!" a blond Slytherin shoot at her, laughing at his own apparently good joke. "I do believe you know it's supposed to be pink, am I right?" another roar of laughter filled the room.

Hermione didn't bother to turn around; instead, she tried her hardest to keep her potion from boiling. The boy kept shooting mocks at the clever witch, who really kept ignoring them.

"That is enough, Mr. Malfoy" said Snape rather uninterested. It was obvious he held some sort of favouritism towards Draco Malfoy. "Class dismissed," he said softly but firmly.

The quiet room was soon filled with chair noises and closing books, a few laughs and maybe even coughs from potions eventually wrong-made.

Harry sighed heavily while he carefully packed his belongings.

"I'll catch up with you later, Luna's waiting for me" Ron said patting Harry's back and rushing out of the room. Luna and Ron had just recently started dating. Maybe they were not precisely voted as "most likely to end up together" but they fitted together in some twisted, odd way. Hermione did not seem the least pleased, but Harry hoped she would someday come to terms with it.

"So, wanna go to the lake, Herms?" he said as he hung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Can't. I have work to do," she said as she packed her belongings. "Sorry, Harry. Maybe next time" she said now looking at him. She kissed his cheek before dashing out of the Potion's classroom.

And so Harry stood alone, one hand coming to rest on his burning cheek. He had always been in love with Hermione, but he had already accepted the fact that she saw him as nothing more than just a brother. His face dropped as his heart died a little bit more.  
>Sighing once more, he left the Potion's room at a rather slow pace, his mind wondering just why love was so complicated; he loved Hermione, who loved Ron, who loved Luna. Neither him nor Hermione were happy. She was heartbroken, and he was just torn apart.<p>

"_We should just date and be done with it!" _he thought, allowing himself to hope for just a little while. _"What does Ron have that I don't'? I am pretty sure I am more of a talk among girls. Bah! This is useless. She loves him, I'm just a friend." _And once again, something inside him died a bit more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione arrived to her prefect's dorm quite exhausted. You could probably infer that from her uncommon action of throwing her backpack away into a remote corner of her tiny but cosy living room.  
>Her day hadn't gone as she planned to, especially now that she had to force that so dishonest smile and fake familiarity with Luna. Is not that she had something against her apart from her rather ridiculous beliefs, but she still had to admit it killed her to see Ron kissing Luna and not her.<p>

Multiples times, ever since she was 13, she imagined herself being held by those strong slight freckled arms. Those arms would always embrace her protectively. Then, the redheaded boy would always lower his face deep into her neck and his angelic lips would soon start kissing her exposed skin.

Hermione shivered slightly at the thought of her own fantasies regaining control of her mind, of her senses. But she quickly shook it off. She was stronger than that, and would not let such a foolish sentiment like love take over her.

"Hermione! Open up, I've just come up with the best plan in history!" someone called at her door. Hermione turned around swiftly and stared at the door for at least 2 minutes. "HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER OPEN UP OR MERLIN SHALL FALL OVER YOU AND LEAVE YOU MISERABLE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WITH NOTHING BUT 20 CA-Oh. Hey!"

"May I remind you, Ginevra Weasley that I am head girl and could entirely deduct point form your house for such an attitude" Hermione scolded, raising one eyebrow at her best friend. The ginger girl just rolled her eyes and quickly made herself in.

"I've got the best plan ever!" Ginny excitingly said as she clapped her hands together.

"Gin, seriously I am NOT wearing provocative clothes, as you so nicely put it last time. Ron has a girlfriend now, and you would do very good in remembering that"

"Tch! Please Hermione! I mean, he was totally in love with you last year; such a feeling can't go away as easily. Besides, I am not asking you to use different types of clothing. You just have to date Harry!"

Hermione spit the water that she had just drank, and started coughing as though she had smoked a hundred packs in the last 5 minutes. Ginny burst out into laughter as Hermione got notable redder by the minute.

"Jeez, Mione! You don't have to snug him or anything! You'll just have occasionally hold hands, and smile at each other every now and then. Haha! I swear this will forever stay in my memory."

"GINNY YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Hermione said frantically in a high-pitched tone. "That is awful! Absolutely no!" Ginny's face dropped for a split second.

"But…but why no! It's perfect! And I'm sure Harry won't mind!" Hermione's eyes opened wide, they almost seemed like they could actually orbit out of their natural place.

"Ginny…where the hell did you learn these kind of things? That's playing with people's feelings! Harry's my friend and he should not be involve in any matter with my issues with Ron's relationship. That would totally be unfair to Harry! What if he has some romantic interest in some other girl? I'd just be in the way!"

"Hermione…you're over-reacting…"

"No. My answer's definite. Now go on to classes or I shall report you to McGonagall!"

"But…"

"GO!"

The 5th year stomped her foot on the red carpet that adorned the room, then gave furious steps towards the portrait and exit the room. Hermione sighed quite heavily and let herself drop down into her comfy red love seat. She robbed the edges of her forehead slowly in circles as the events of the past conversation with Ginny swam about her head.

To ask Harry to fake to be her boyfriend…pff! What a ridiculous idea that was!

"_This girl and her ideas are gonna be the death of me…" _


	3. Chapter 3

**QUICK AUTHOR NOTE:**

**-Yes…my bad. I made the stupid mistake of making Ginny a 5****th**** grader when Hermione was actually in 7****th**** grade (Oh yes, in case you haven't already figured it out, I'm not really following the whole wizarding war against Voldermort and stuff) so let's just scratch that and Ginny is actually in 6****th**** grade YEEHE! **

**Thank you.**

"This woman is too granny-ish for school life," Ginny grudgingly said as she walked through the aisle on her way to the grounds of the school.

As she walked she kept complaining about Hermione quite loudly, this immediately gained her some really weird looks from people. But then again, how normal was it to see a ginger cursing quite loudly and more importantly to herself?

"Ugh! SO Unfair! I'm trying to help her and what do I get? NOTHING!"

She probably looked like a psycho, but one would not mess with Ginny Weasley, not even when she was in a good mood. Now imagine a bad mood. Someone could easily end with a broken something! Or worse…

"Ginny! Hey, wait up!" someone called out for her.

The fuming ginger turned. Her face as red as a tomato. The other girl who had initially called her froze still, stopping her innocent act of giving the Weasley's only girl a warm hug.

"What's with you? You're red. Do you know that?"

And BANG. Ginny exploded into a speech which filled the rather crowded aisles of the Wizarding school, profanities swam around in every single room and anyone with a bit of common sense would know that probably Snape was listening, which will lead into an immediate consequences of Gryffindor losing points yet again.

Anyhow, consequence or not, Ginny kept shouting her story to the Slytherin girl.

"AND THEN SHE KICKED ME OUT OF HER DORM! CAN YOU _IMAGINE _THAT, HEILY? CAN YOU? ONE TRIES TO HELP AND THE ONLY THING THAT YOU GET IS A STRAIGHT NO AND A THREAT OF LOSING POINTS!"

In no less than 20 minutes, a circle of curious students had already gathered around the screaming Weasley. Some were laughing at Heily's expression of surprise, others were anxiously waiting for a girl on girl fight (evidently they didn't know Ginny was screaming about Hermione not to Heily. Therefore they immediately deduced the ginger was fighting with the auburn.) And lastly, some others were just plainly scared of Ginny's outrageous attitude.

So the show kept going, until McGonagall step in.

"What is going on around here?" She asked loudly and firmly. Students quickly spread into the hall and pretended to not have even noticed the "fight" that had been going on for about 20 minutes.

"She's just angry professor." Heily answered patting Ginny's back and secretly pulling her hair until her tantrum was over.

"HEY! THAT HURTS! DON'T YOU-" and before Ginny could end her sentence, Heily's hand came to rest over her mouth. Ginny eventually struggled to free herself from the girl's firm grip but failed. That was when Ginny's clear orbs met with McGonagall's rather annoyed stare.

Ginny relaxed notably, so Heily slowly released her, watching Ginny's reaction at all moments. Once she was fully released and she still seemed to show no sign of starting to shout again, McGonagall spoke.

"This anger of yours, Miss Weasley, is no excuse for screaming in the middle of a hall way. You will do well in remembering so. This is no madhouse."

"Yes. Sorry Professor" Ginny apologised rather ashamed. McGonagall merely nodded her head towards the ginger student and proceeded to continue her way.

Once the professor left, Ginny turned to Heily, who deemed in anxiousness. What the hell was she deeming for? Ginny had no idea, but she did know that it was freaking her out.

"Okay…Heyl, you're a bit creepy…" this said, Ginny started walking towards the lake-where she initially was going-Heily following her closely behind.

"I see…well it seems like a good plan, actually" Heily said leaning against the trunk of the old tree near the lake.

"I know…yet Hermione won't listen to me…" Ginny's head dropped. But not in a defeat-like-way, no. It was as if she fell hard into her thoughts.

Both girls had already arrived at the lake. It was not very crowded; it was rather empty and quite peaceful. Hermione, Heily and Ginny specially loved it there. They would often go there and spend the rest of the afternoon chatting; gossiping about whatever they felt like. It was quite the perfect girl hangout place.  
>Of course, Hermione spent much of said gossip working and more listening than talking.<p>

Heily and Ginny remained in silence for a few minutes. Both seemed all quite lost in their own thoughts.  
>However, Ginny's face rose up with a big grin spread across her features. Her eyes sparkled with glee.<p>

"That's it! Heyl, you're her cousin, surely you'll be able to talk her into it. It's perf-!"

"No way." Heily interrupted Ginny's happiness.

"The hell? Why not? Heily you're not precisely the moral type" Ginny said rolling her eyes as Heily made and offended face. "Oh, but it's true! You snogged _Malfoy _for Merlin's sake…wait, I need to go an puke" Heily laughed as Ginny started to act as if she was sick.

"On with that, now are we? He is not a bad kisser, let me remind you Ginevra"

A roar of laugher from Heily aroused as Ginny's face showed a completely disgusted expression. Heily started to hit Ginny softly so she would make the face disappear.

"You're such a fool, Ginevra Weasley! He's nice!"

"Merlin, Heyl! He's an arse! And I refuse to keep hearing about your sexual encounters with him, so let's just talk about Harry and Hermione, would you?" Ginny said shifting her sitting position, for her legs where starting to get numb. Heily rolled her eyes while she laughed softly, but she nodded anyway. "Now, tell me why you don't want to talk Hermione into this?"

Heily took her time to answer, she knew Hermione since they were two newborn babies. And truth was, Hermione was not that kind of person to use other people to achieve her ends. Also, she knew how Harry felt about Hermione.  
>So she had two options:<br>Talk Hermione into it and hope for a good turn out of events. Things like, Hermione finally getting over Ron and discovering her hidden feelings for her best friend and marrying and having children, and having those children call her "auntie Heyl". Yes! Little cute emerald-eyes smarty pants! Or… she could just refuse to help Ginny and act for what was morally right, resulting in both of them marrying some irrelevant people and being heartbroken for the rest of their life.

As the Slytherin princess sought through her thoughts for a good enough reason as to why say yes and help two poor heartbroken souls find their way into happiness, Ginny just sat there with her blue eyes fixed in the auburn Granger. She anxiously waited for Heily to make up her mind. She knew she was right, so Heily had better help her in this mission or else she will sure as hell turn her lame excuse for a boyfriend into a ferret!

"Alright" Heily said abruptly, slightly scaring Ginny and forcing her to remove her even mastermind of plotting turning Malfoy into a ferret. But never mind that, Ginny longed more for Heily's help than turning Draco Malfoy into a ferret. "I'll help you. You're right, I'm not morally correct, but even I know Harry and Hermione are meant to be."

As soon as the amber-eyed girl finished her statement, an excited Ginny jumped over her and tackled her to the ground into a very strange kind of hug.

The situation was perfect. And it didn't even matter that Hermione didn't agree with it, Ginny was 100% sure that if Heily intervened and talked to her older cousin about this, she will eventually give in. Heily had a natural charm for convincing people into whatever she wanted, anyway.  
>Plus, Hermione couldn't say no to her little cousin. Whatever the reason why-and Ginny had seriously wondered why-she just couldn't. It angered her a bit to think that Hermione could be all harsh on her and tell her off right away, but with Heily she always ended up saying yes. Oh well, they were related, after all. Maybe it was a family thing?<br>Who cared! Ginny was so excited to move on with her amazing plan, that it didn't even matter how she got Hermione into saying yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had arrived quite early for his Defence Against the Dark Arts. The classroom was entirely empty, and it made him feel a little bit relaxed. Not uneasy like most people would feel if they were alone. Maybe that was what he needed, to be alone for a while.  
>Lies. He didn't need to be entirely alone. He just needed to be as far away from Hermione as possible. A part of him wished for her to just stop stealing his breath away, to force her to give him his heart back. The other part of him, however, just wanted to stare at her all day long, even if it hurt him, even if the agony of touching that soft skin of her killed him slowly. Pain didn't matter when the echo of her laughter ringed in his ears, when her face lightened with her beautiful smile, when the air blew her hair. Pain didn't matter as long as her perfection stayed close to him.<p>

"Hey Harry!" he turned rather quickly, but was disappointed to find just Heily entering the room. He hated how alike their voices sounded, yet Hermione's was better, mind you.

"Oh…hey, Heily"

"You look disappointed. Were you expecting someone else?" she obviously knew the answer already, but what was wrong about making him saying it? The boy needed help after all, really. She went on towards him, like a serpent preying on an innocent, defenceless, little mouse.

Harry felt really uncomfortable when Heily started "preying" on him. It looked much as if she was seducing him and it really made him uneasy. Not because he felt attracted towards Heily-he wasn't-but because she was way too deep in her comfort zone and he wasn't. Besides, what if Hermione entered and see Heily "preying" on him? What would she think? He started panicking. Heily noticed, and let a little giggle out.

"Relax, Harry. I'm not going to bite you." She said purposely undressing him with her amber sight. Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry, I think Draco's getting into me" she laughed while sitting over the desk.

"Yeah…it's…it's fine" he said feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minutes. His uncomfortable state was quite evident, which caused Heily to suddenly turned her usual mucky tone and features to a much more serious one.

"Look, this is your chance." Harry's expression turned confused "with my cousin" she added once she saw that Harry was really not getting it straight. Harry's cheeks suddenly turned hot.

"I told you not to bring that topic up, Heily." He could feel his hands sweating.

"Don't be such a baby, Potter. I said this is your big break, and unless you do not like her enough, I suggest you try your hardest. Opportunities like this don't fall from trees, you know?"

"Of course I like her enough."

"Mm. Then, hear this out. Ginny suggested Hermione to date you in order to give Ron "jealous" but we both know Ron's already past Hermione. I saw practically drowning Luna with his tongue. Not the most pleasant view, mind you." She yawned casually. As if all of this was too obvious to be actually worthy of her attention.

"How is that my big break?"

"Merlin, Harry! It's so obvious! Being with you will eventually open my cousin's eyes to what being loved is like. Trust me, sometimes she talks too much about you and it's getting a little suspicious. I mean, she does think you handsome." Harry's eyes brighten up with that single piece of information. His heart skipped a beat, and he couldn't help the smile that escaped his lips.

"Well, I was not expecting that. I suppose those were good news?" Harry smiled even wider, and nodded. "…Harry. Don't do that. You look a tiny bit retarded, honey." Harry stopped smiling almost immediately, he felt a little ashamed. But he still felt more hopeful. He might not like Heily at times-mainly because being with Malfoy did changed her from the girl he once knew-but he had to admit that if anyone could help him get to Hermione, that was her. To Harry's surprise, Heily smiled kindly.

"I really do believe you'll treat my cousin the way she deserves to." Her smiled vanished and hello to the Slytherin princess "anyway. I have to go now. I got potions next" she hopped off the desk, grabbed her school back and hung it over her shoulder "I wouldn't want to miss whatever glorious Snape has got to teach us, right?" Harry laughed, "Take care of yourself. And I got Hermione covered, so don't worry. But do think about what I told you about." She smiled at him and as she was graciously making her way out of the classroom, Malfoy entered the classroom, crashing into her.

Harry had seen a couple of scenes where Draco and Heily encountered, and he did not particularly like them. One, because the way Draco looked at her made him feel almost as if Draco was going to eat her alive, all he could see reflected in his cold, grey eyes was lust, not love. And two, he had in fact grown close to Heily-even when she sometimes acted a bit inappropriate-they had had their story. Once when younger, Heily did not hang with Draco. She even hated him profusely. Mainly because she was a "mud-blood" in Slytherin and he tormented her constantly because of it.  
>Heily used to cry endlessly with both him and Hermione. She sought desperately for a place where Slytherins wouldn't torment her. Sometimes Hermione wasn't around, and Heily never really made much of a connection with Ron, so she would go to him.<p>

However, that young girl that used to be precious to Harry got lost among the years. In her 3rd year Heily managed to make Draco Malfoy fall for her. The reasons as to why and how it happened are still unknown to Harry, but Draco still fell hard. Heily had him right where she wanted him. Harry had heard, from Hermione of course, that she did have some sort of charm over people, and Harry had seen that charm. She really was beautiful-not in the way that Hermione was though- she was not too tall, yet not too short. Acceptable long dark blonde hair, and penetrating, enchanting amber eyes, her features were gorgeous. And Harry could swear her eyes sometimes seemed not so much as amber but hazel colour.

There was definitely something weird about her, but still incredibly alluring.

Anyhow, he still didn't' like it much that Draco got all touchy with her. It was really disgusting.

"Ouch…haven't you got eyes to see where you're-" Heily stopped herself when she looked into the grey orbs of his boyfriend. "Draco!" she beamed, and wildly jumped on him to kiss his soft, pink lips. Draco caught her so she wouldn't fall, and Harry was disgusted to see that he had to actually take a grip on her tights as she wrapped her legs around him.

Harry wanted to tear his eyesight from that scene, but something caught his attention. Draco's eyes were actually showing some emotion that was not lust or repugnance; according to Harry that's all he could feel.  
>He stared harder, as if that would give him a better view-which it wouldn't- and could distinguish how Draco's expression turned incredibly soft. His whole face was soft once he was staring into Heily's eyes.<br>His hands were not disgustingly gripping on her tights. On the contrary, they were carefully placed so for her to no fall, not to feel her up.

It was obvious Draco thought Heily was completely alone in the classroom. Otherwise he wouldn't let her jump on him like that. Firstly, because even when they both were quite lusty, Draco also hated when guys stared at Heily. Because Heily wore a skirt, and if she jumped over him and opened her legs to wrapped them around Draco's waist, that ought to show something more than just her ankle.  
>Harry knew Draco a coward who wouldn't hurt a fly-literally-but recently he had turned very protective of Heily. He had even gotten into a fight a week ago because some guy said something about Heily's panties. That was, of course, later on proven to be false. Heily was not a whore, after all. She just was too impulsive, and everyone could actually see how much she loved him.<p>

Harry turned around, as quietly as he could. That way if Draco saw him he wouldn't cause any trouble.

After kissing, Heily unwrapped her legs from Draco's waist, and Draco carefully helped her to get on safe ground.

"I gotta go to potions" Heily said pouting, "I want to stay here with you" Draco gave her a very faint smile. Then hugged her tightly.

"Go, I'll see you later, love." They broke apart, and Heily grudgingly nodded. She kissed him once again, and then left the room completely. After she left, a larger group of students made their way in. Harry didn't know if Draco knew he was there, but he didn't care either.

Harry made his way towards his sit, and anxiously-thought not showing he was anxious-waited for Hermione to arrive. Since Ron no longer sat next to him (because he sat with Luna, now) Hermione gladly took Ron's sit instead. And Harry was the one who enjoyed it by far the most.

As the seats began to slowly fill in, Harry got a bit worried when Hermione was not already at her normal sit. He calmed himself down, thought. If the teacher had not yet arrived then Hermione still had time.

And just in time, Hermione came darting into the room. Her hair a complete mess, her books almost falling from her arms, and she almost tripped at least twice before finally reaching her destination.

Harry tried holding the laughter from coming out. Hermione noticed, and turned to look at him with an exhausted look on her face.

"Don't you dare laugh, Harry Potter!" she said not really seriously. She herself wanted to laugh.

"I'm not laughing," he said grinning. Hermione's mouths extended into a smile, and she started laughing. Harry took this as an invitation, and he joined in with his own laughter. The sound was marvellous to his ears. He was amazed at how good both their laughs sounded together; it was a perfect harmony. Harry stopped laughing first, and took that brief time to admire her beauty. It didn't matter that her hair was a mess at that given point in time, her smiles was too perfect for words…her eyes…her nose…her lips…those soft lips. How would those lips taste like? They looked very soft, almost like the petal of a rose. Would they really be that soft?...  
>Harry was leaning closer to Hermione, but stopped himself in just the right distance. What the hell was wrong with him? He had never gotten so into his thoughts as to actually <em>lean towards her. <em>

"You wouldn't believe what happened to me, Harry!" Hermione said still between a few laughs, "I over-slept. I fell asleep and I woke up just in time for this lesson. God…my mind's so out of place lately." She said shaking her head softly. She turned her face to Harry and flashed him a small smile. Harry felt as if his heart was racing out of his chest. She looked way too good. From her laughing he had her cheeks slightly flustered, and she had never looked so adorably perfect since that time at the Yule Ball when she was dancing with Viktor Krum.

That flustered face struck Harry deep into his heart, he suddenly wanted nothing else but to have her by his side. He needed her in his life, and not as a friend, but as his girlfriend. Maybe even his wife.

Heily was right. This was his chance; this was his opportunity to show Hermione she didn't need Ron to be happy. He could make her happy, he was going to make her happy; she deserved being happy. And he was not letting her down.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh! I'm exhausted! Can you believe all the bloody homework we have for this weekend? It's horrible, Harry! Horrible, I tell you!"

Harry laughed as Ron was signing his dead-bed and writing his will, while Hermione just merely rolled her eyes and seemed notably annoyed by the exaggeration that Ron was portraying. But of course, the redhead couldn't care less; he knew Hermione was angry with him, even when the reason was unknown to him, he figured she'd eventually come around. After all, he had not done anything to make her angry, as far as he knew at least.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Hermione started to speed her walking up; faster and faster until she finally left Ron and Harry way behind in the ocean of students.

"Women." Ron said giving it no particular importance "Seriously Harry, you're lucky you don't have to put up with that kind of attitudes. Luckily my Luna is the most understanding and kind person on earth. She's bloody brilliant! Which reminds me! I have to go and meet up with her just now, sorry mate. Meet up with you later" Harry simply nodded his head slightly before Ron sprinted away from his side.

He kept on walking, to no particular place, but he still walked anyway. He had nothing to do after all, and he was definitely looking to avoid doing homework as much as he could. His feet took him to an empty aisle, near the school grounds. It seemed like the perfect place to think, but he was not looking to dive into his thoughts, he didn't even felt like reflecting on what was he doing next.

He finally decided to go to his common room and see if anyone was around. His feet started moving once again, at a rather slow pace; he had no particular hurry.

"Hermione Jean Granger, open the door in this instant!" Ginny ordered while knocking rather violently on the bookworm's door.

"Ginny…I don't think that's really necessary. She will not open if you keep hitting her door like that." A softer voice said

"Well then you try, Slytherin princess!" Heily raised both her eyebrows

"Challenge accepted. Watch how it's done, Weasley." Heily folded her sleeves up, and defiantly walked to Hermione's door. She sighted before knocking three times, and then she just waited calmly. Ginny eyed her, a bit annoyed, her arms crossed around her chest. What a pathetic move was it knocking and simply waiting?

"You think that's going to work? Really?" Ginny asked, Hailey merely shushed the girl raising one hand, and returned to her waiting. Ginny rolled her eyes and decided to turn her back on the Slytherin.

After a few minutes of waiting, the wooden door swung wide open. Heily beamed triumphant, and made her way in, silently making a victory dance; score for now: Ginny: 0, Heily: 1

"Hermione, get up! There's gonna be a party at the room of requirements! No professor knows about it, how cool is that?" Heily said deciding to squash her older cousin by lying on top of her.

"Uff! Heily, you are not 7 anymore!"

"Are you implying I'm fat? Well, I do feel rather hurt by such a statement, my dear cousin" Heily said still not standing up, but instead rolling over Hermione. "Anyway, cous! I'll look up for a fitting punishment. I bet you can't go to the party tonight because you're a goodie-two-shoes!"

"A what?" Hermione replied shifting under Heily to find her lungs again. Once she was able to breath again and tolerated Heily's weight again, she was able to process the information. "A WHAT? A PARTY IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENTS?" Heily jumped off Hermione and decided to take a sit next to her in the bed, rather than being on top of her.

"Brilliant! I know! No teacher will ever know! Now _I _am inviting you, so you can't let me down. OH! And Harry is going too! And….and...you know…" Heily turned to look at the ginger girl who sat silently at the little couch "Ginny! Ginny is going! Right, Gin?"

Ginny eyed Heily for a minute, then smiled and nodded "Of course! Yeah…I mean, _Ron _will be there too"

"Eh…well yeah, Ron…Yeah. He…he's so going! But who cares, right? He's taking Luna anyway…Harry's going alone, though…"

"This is not happening, Heily." Hermione said getting up from her so comfy bed "I have homework and exams are approaching. I…I need to study." Hermione's features turned really serious, almost depressed. Heily did not feel like fighting with her cousin, but she also knew the girl needed to have some fun every once in a while.

"Hermione, I know your homework is done already, and you don't need to study for exams. You're THE wisest witch your age." Hermione did not seem to be paying attention. She had her back turned on her cousin, her arms wrapped around her tightly, almost as if she was cold, her hands slightly rubbing her arms. "Come on, cous! I swear you won't regret it, I'll keep Draco and his rude mouth away from you! I'll even un-invite Ron and Luna if it makes you uncomfortable!"

Hermione turned to her cousin, a tender look written across her face. "I appreciate you worry about me, Heils. But you don't need to. I'm fine, I really am. And don't un-invite Ronald! He could use a party."

"But so could you! Pleaaasee!" Heily begged as she got down on her knees "I never do this" she said turning her begging tone into a more serious one. Hermione bursted out laughing.

"Hahaha get up, you silly!" Hermione said helping her cousin up "not even Ginny is that desperate about me going!"

"Oh, but she is!" Heily said finally getting up and rushing towards Ginny "she's…just tired…YES! Tired! So very tired. I mean you are head girl, you know? And she just entered 6th year, and I'm only on my 5th year so…so I have less homework, I'm probably even less stressed than you guys. _Right _Ginny?"

"Right! Yes, if course." Ginny said abruptly snapping out of her weird trance. Heily sighted in relief, Hermione HAD to say yes to her invitation.

"Heily Elizabeth Granger, I am head girl. Do you know that I could go and crash the whole party because it goes against school rules?"

"But you won't, cause you love your little cousin" Heily said flashing a big smile to Hermione. "Please! I promise you'll have the best of times."

"That's against school rules, Heily. All students must be in their dormitory at a certain hour, and that is my job. If I just let a party happen, I wouldn't be doing what Dumbledore entrusted me in doing."

"But it's the weekend. Who cares?"

"I care, miss. Weekend or not, a school works based on rules and organization, and those rules, miss, must be followed in order to gain that organization."

"You are sounding like McGonagall." Heily yawned "Just today Herms! I promise I won't make any other party during the whole year…at least not one at the room of requirements…please!"

"No. Heily, do you even understand what a head girl is suppose to do? I cannot just go and break school rules that I am supposed to induce into students. So stop it, I am not going and for your sake, I'll pretend I don't know anything about said party."

"Hermione, do not force us to force you to come" Ginny finally spoke after being silent all the while. Hermione turned to Ginny, some would have a scared look on their eyes, but Hermione was not afraid. What could they do, really? She was head girl, she was law, and a couple of girls couldn't overcome the law.

"Hermione, I know what Ginny told you about dating Harry." Heily said, interrupting Hermione and Ginny's killer-sight fight.

"Still on with that? I am not going to do it!" Hermione said a little frustrated.

"Well…maybe you should just go with him to the party. It's a go-with-your-couple kind of thing. You know? Most probably, everyone is going to be making out with someone. Your big chance, Mione!" Ginny said excited. Heily shushed her quickly.

"No, no. You can go with Harry as just friends! What Ginny meant is that he'd really appreciate if you went with him…you see, he couldn't get a date on time, and he'd be rather lonely if he went alone. Maybe you're not the least stressed about 7th grade, but Harry sort of is…besides he also has…you-know-who issues to deal with…" Heily could see in Hermione's eyes that she was actually taking into account everything she had just said, which in simple words would mean that she was actually considering it.

So Hermione Granger ran the possible consequences of her acts-if she was intending to go to this party, of course. Firstly she didn't want to get involve into a fake relationship with Harry. Why? Because they were best friends for a reason, their whole relationship was simply based on a sister-brother-like one. Not that she did not consider him handsome or attractive in any sense, she kind of did; she was a very fit, handsome, tall man. Gorgeous emerald eyes that made a perfect contrast with his dark, black hair. Very handsome indeed, she even found it hard to believe Heily's words. She knew most girls would say yes to an invitation from the chosen one to a private party, so how come he had no date?

She ran a hand lightly through her messy, tangled hair. The idea of going to this party with her best friend had so many downsides. Ron could probably burst out in anger and misunderstand it all…what if he never spoke to her again? Could she really live with that? No. She couldn't. Of course, not that she thought Ron would mind in any sense, he had no feelings for her…just Luna. Heavens! What was she thinking? Ron jealous? That was complete bullocks! Totally absurd!

Hermione mentally slapped himself. Then turned her attention towards her two best friends that were by that time curiously staring at her, constantly wondering what inner battle she was dealing with.

"What are you two looking at?" Hermione asked

Ginny and Heily shrugged.

"Is that a yes, I hear?" Heily said smiling. Her eyes sprinkling with glee, hopeful.

"Fine. But just this once!" Ginny and Heily started beaming with happiness, suddenly dancing around the room, to then jumping on Hermione's bed instantly messing the witch's' room. Hermione smiled lightly, it amazed her just a tiny bit how carefree her friends seemed.


End file.
